1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to syringe bottle support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved syringe bottle support apparatus wherein the same fixedly secures and orients the syringe bottle in an inclined downward orientation to permit filling of an associated syringe therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals with diminished physical capacity are frequently at odds with a syringe in attempting to fill the syringe from an associated chemical container to provide steady support of the container during a filling procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a structure permitting the selective filling of the syringe in a convenient and readily accessible manner. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,673 to Koslovsky wherein a medical unit includes a clip member and a snap-cap to secure and insulin bottle thereto, with a syringe support and alcohol sponge container mounted on the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,257 to Bell sets forth a nursing bottle support, wherein the support includes an aperture and a cylindrical sleeve mounted within the aperture to frictionally secure a nursing bottle therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,694 to Spinks sets forth a holder assembly including a plurality of slots for mounting various components in a vertical orientation, including a medially positioned cylindrical clip for mounting a fluid container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,153 to Parker sets forth a receptacle rest wherein a plate includes a plurality of upstanding spring ears to frictionally clamp and secure the container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,444 to Clarke sets forth a baby food feeder, wherein a cylindrical clip mount secures a baby bottle in an upwardly tipped angular orientation relative to an underlying support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved syringe bottle support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.